1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a lamp socket, especially an anti-shock lamp socket that can be easily combined with an illumination lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A lamp is a lighting device that emits particular types of light, and the lamp is widely developed for various applications such as a daylight lamp mounted in the indoor space, a road lamp mounted on an outdoor street/road, or a searching lamp mounted on a vehicle. Each type of lamp is installed in a specific way. The daylight lamp and the road lamp are stationary lamps. The searching lamp is portable for convenience. Therefore, the searching lamp has a connecting stand connected to a vehicle, and the searching lamp is securely mounted on the vehicle by the connecting stand. However, the conventional connecting stand and the searching lamp are difficult to disassemble due to the complicated connecting structure. After disassembly, the conventional connecting stand and the conventional searching lamp are not easy to store due to the large volume. In addition, the conventional connecting stand cannot provide an anti-shock effect to the conventional searching lamp, so the conventional searching lamp might be damaged by vibration after a long time of use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an anti-shock lamp socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.